Disjonction chez les Malfoy 2
by Elaysa
Summary: Narcissa reçoit une lettre mystérieuse de la part de son fils l'informant qu'il est promis à un mariage arrangé avec Pansy Parkinson. Narcissa part pour Poudlard dans le but d'organiser des auditions pour trouver l'épouse parfaite. Version améliorée.


Disjonction chez les Malfoy (Version remaniée)

Prologue –Panique au Manoir-

Un hurlement strident fendit l'air dans l'immense manoir aux allures gothiques.

Une femme d'âge mûr, au regard d'acier liquide se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, une missive décachetée à la main. Elle fulminait. Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement ils étaient agrandit par la stupeur et l'angoisse qui déboulaient suite à la lecture de ladite lettre. Pour ajouter à l'effet mélodramatique de cette scène, une veine palpitait violemment sur la tempe de la femme, ce qui donnait de surcroit un résultat terrorisant digne d'un film d'épouvante.

-Lucius! Appela la femme.

-Narcissa? Répondit l'homme.

L'homme arriva devant la femme, l'allure posé et la stature droite et fière des Malfoy.

-Qui a-t-il femme? Parle je te prie, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Il la lorgna méprisamment.

-J'espère que tout cela est une pure plaisanterie! Elle lui tendit la lettre, attendant manifestement une réponse positive à sa demande.

Lucius prit la lettre et la déplia minutieusement. Il parcourut rapidement du regard l'annonce qui était écrite adroitement à l'encre verte. Cette lettre leur parvenait de leur fils unique, Draco, qui plaidait sa cause contre un mariage forcé avec Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille de son âge issue elle aussi d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur. Comble de l'horreur, puisque Miss Parkinson n'était pas le choix idéal pour notre jeune dragon. En effet, Miss Parkinson avait passé le plus clair de sa scolarité jusqu'à présent à batifoler avec la gent masculine plutôt qu'à étudier. Elle n'était pas non plus ce que l'on pourrait appeler en langage populaire une lumière. Bref, tout corps et âme était à l'opposé de ce que Narcissa Malfoy aurait espérer avoir comme mère de ses petits-enfants.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquez mon cher mari ce que cela signifie?

Lucius muet de stupeur ne savait que répondre à son épouse. Il n'était pas du tout au courant que son fils était promis à cette dévergondée de Parkinson. Il savait que son fils était de notoriété un courant de jupons lui-même, mais quel Malfoy ne l'est pas! Toutefois, cela ne justifiait pas que sa descendance puisse être promise à un être aussi abject. Il ne répondit pas à sa femme et tournant les talons se dirigea rapidement vers les grandes portes qui surplombaient l'entrée principale.

-Dobby! Ma canne et ma cape!

Dans un crac sonore le petit elf de maison arriva muni des objets demandés.

-Vous sortez Maître à une heure aussi tardive?

-Oui, j'ai une affaire urgente à réglée.

D'un mouvement de baguette agile il ouvrit les portes et s'enfonça dans la nuit sombre, après quelques mètres parcourus il transplana. Dans son agitation il avait fait tomber la lettre où était décrit toutes les souffrances du jeune Malfoy. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa monta rapidement à l'étage où était située la chambre des Maîtres. Elle fixa son regard glacé dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Le temps avait bien fait les choses, sa peau gardait son lustre de ses vingt ans, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi parfaitement coiffés et son sourire était radieux. Malgré sa grossesse difficile, elle avait toujours une taille de guêpe, ainsi qu'une poitrine plus généreuse que la normale qui faisait tourner bien des têtes.

Narcissa tenta de réfléchir à une solution qui pourrait sauver son pauvre petit garçon des griffes de cette garce. Soudainement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle se leva, prit sa cape et un crac sonore se fit entendre. Elle arriva directement devant la grille de Poudlard, où Dumbledore l'attendait un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

-Narcissa. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir, mais que me vaut cette visite et surtout à cette heure aussi avancée?

-Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les deux protagonistes allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore où une Narcissa en détresse lui raconta son histoire.

-Qu'attendez-vous de ma part? Demanda l'homme en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, arborant toujours son singulier sourire amusé.

-J'aimerais organiser des auditions qui me permettrait de juger qui est digne de l'amour de mon fils. Pendant les heures de cours je ferais venir toutes les jeunes filles de sixième et de septième année dans la Grande Salle et je leur poserais une série de questions préétablies, auxquelles bien sûr elles répondraient et ensuite je ferai mon choix sur la candidate idéale. Toutefois, j'aurais besoin d'une assistante pour m'aider à gérer toutes ses petites boules de phéromones.

-Pensez-vous à une candidate en particulier pour vous secondez?

-Oui. J'ai ma petite idée. Les lèvres de Narcissa s'élargirent dans un sourire satisfait.

-Ah oui, mais de qui s'agit-il?

-Hermione Granger.

Certaines personnes pourraient dire que cela n'est que pure coïncidence mais la petite Hermione Granger en question se tenait justement devant la porte du directeur. Elle venait faire sa plainte quotidienne contre son compatriote Préfet-en-chef, Draco Malfoy. En effet, celui-ci l'avait encore surpris dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle s'avança timidement jusqu'au bureau du vieux professeur où celui-ci était assis devant madame Malfoy. Narcissa sourit devant cette timidité qu'elle trouvait charmante. Contrairement aux dires des sangs purs, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait absolument rien contre les nés moldus, elle ne partageait pas du tout les idéaux de son mari sur la protection de la pureté de la race. Et elle détenait un secret sur Hermione Granger que très peu de personnes savaient.

-Miss Granger, asseyez-vous à côté de moi je vous prie. Joignant les gestes à la parole, Narcissa tapota légèrement le siège conjoint au sien. Hermione procéda machinalement. Une fois assise, Narcissa l'a détailla du coin de l'œil. Hermione Granger était une magnifique jeune femme de 17 ans. La brunette avait de magnifiques yeux noisette ainsi de grands cils recourbés qui accentuait la férocité de son regard. Ses lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes laissaient paraitre de petites dents droites d'un blanc immaculé, que la jeune fille avait hérité des longs efforts de ses parents dentistes. Narcissa sortant de sa rêverie porta son regard sur le directeur.

-Miss Granger sera parfaite. Elle gratifia le vieux professeur d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Dumbledore sourit, la pauvre petite Hermione semblait quant à elle désorientée. Elle regarda alternativement Dumbledore et Narcissa.

-Si je peux me permettre madame Malfoy, en quoi suis-je parfaite?

-Vous allez m'aider à trouver la parfaite épouse pour mon fils.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les adultes conclurent l'affaire d'un regard. Les deux femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Narcissa se retourna et lança :

-Nous commencerons demain matin après le déjeuner.

Tandis qu'un sourire malicieux et un regard bienveillant se dessinaient sur le visage de l'homme, Hermione se retrouva embarquée, malgré elle, dans une histoire qui la mènerait à connaître une expérience inoubliable.

À suivre.

Merci d'être indulgents avec moi, cela va faire 7 ans environ que je n'ai pas touché à histoire. Écrire a toujours été une de mes plus grandes passions et cette histoire m'a tenu à cœur depuis le tout début. J'étais une adolescente lorsque j'ai écrit ce prologue autrefois, maintenant je suis une adulte qui sait porter un regard un peu plus mature sur l'histoire que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là. Bref, pour le moment je ne fais que retravailler les chapitres déjà publiés, mais d'autres viendrons. : )


End file.
